Vredna is titillating of Manch
Coach։ 'Your are 70kg, can to try to wrestling probation. Decently towards her, stop as two high score (blue notice to catching black with he spinning before delude to black so rolling to pounces him revealing spins and blue look at) Brrr dementia, wrestling are badly tried, and I prove as remove wrestling now! Manch, are you wants to employee the wrestling? nobody middle finger for lectures of him. He pulls the cigarette butt to owned ashtray '''Manch: '''Am I do? Yes, I wants it way. '''Coach: '''Ok, push the agreement contract to him, Tsara own assistant called Tsara is walking to Manch, and snatches contract from Tsara. Manch is writing it after put the signature in a contract. Tsara is back to her coach and bring it item to minster '''Manch: '''I need as strong to force immediately to when famous wrestling selfish I am Hefty, ha ha ha Tsara I feel so weird for her haired pigtail, impertinent! Vredna I feel in like delighted while womanizing you so very flirt bountifulness hair is sexy spinning around camera after facing Manch Kiss you her hair to gusts Your hair is golden, I no have lovers, where sexual genetics for my son and daughter! No masturbation, simply can me beloved can me beloved. I real richness have millions of coins in my net worth. My house is golden like a palace and owned I wants to been hungry so you, good foods and nourishment high-quality dining room for dinner of you. I very kindness I respect your honorable without a problem, you agree convening me. You be queen, lets me have rights for good healthy foods for you eating and licking you housefull, my house golden highest quality, you agree? chortle and chuckle and stop coy laughter '''Vredna: '''Your house is golden? I not sure, can it go hippy, fun with camera and news updated having to pools and you agreed? Hippie, you to go to pools and you agreed? Possibly camera make photography for reminders and remember be befriend memory '''Manch: '''Eeee ... harmful girl ... be feel in love with my, ex doesn't wants to visits your pools, because of my brain ill so paranoia. ''Are you kidding me? I'll afraid of like swimming, so can visits me quickly good I have a delicious meal for you. Seriously real, Aow, why don't you believe? Well, polite. is groans with whistling, and mockingly talks ridiculous him cheekily '''Vredna: '''I no teasing you, can ask you?. Go to with you ramble and promenading strolling around the park and go go bars and restaurants. I am touristic journeying in boulevard, you agree? '''Manch: '''Eeee again don't interests in travels, droll, also entertaining as friendly restaurant. I against friendly sociable, charitable, companionable. I don't lends you so million coins, fucking you experience. the stair by misses, downstairs in floor Behave yourself again to roof [look at polygon hole in left wall '''Vredna: '''I am very pleased mocking him nervous anger (acronym for rolling on the floor laughing) and Coach is crumples the contract '''Coach deaf-talking: '''Manch paranoia to no humor! Trivia The name of Vredna is transliteration from Russian word "Вредная девочка (vredna'ya'' devochka)" meaning harmful girl, she mocking compare of lowest Greta Thunberg who she bravest mocking Donald Trump and 3 other presidents about combats for swedish environmental movement school and actress at the October 2019 on Twitter. and name of Tsara transliterated from Armenian word "Ծառա" meaning "servant" Category:Episodes Category:Team Manchettes